food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorayaki
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Sushi |pairs2 = |paired1 = Taiyaki |paired2 = |fa1 = Red Dumpling |fa2 = Amazake |recipe = Shogayaki |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 17-19th century |cn name = 铜锣烧 |personality = Childish |height = 158cm / 5ft.2in. |likes1 = Sushi |likes2 = Taiyaki |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Sanma |dislikes2 = Sashimi |dislikes3 = |cven = Edward Bosco |cvjp = Nakamura Eriko |cvcn = Zhou Shuai (周帅) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=I've become stronger. Now I can protect my sister better. |bio=The elder brother of Taiyaki, has the temperament of a child. He cherishes his younger sister very much, and if anyone gets too close to her, he will lose his temper. |food introduction=Dorayaki often brings to mind childhood memories; full of fun and youthfulness. It is sweet and delicious. |power = 1046 |atk = 32 |def = 12 |hp = 312 |crit = 565 |critdmg = 363 |atkspd = 1054 |acquire = *Summoning *Hard Stages (1-1, 4-1, 7-1, 10-1, 13-1, 15-2, 18-1, 20-2, 23-2, 26-1, 28-2, 32-1, 34-2) *Airship *Token Shop |events = *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |normaltitle = Out of the Blue |normal = Dorayaki swings his yo-yo to attack a random enemy target, reducing the target's Atk Spd by 30 for 3 seconds, with 50% probability of stunning the target for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Dora Top |energy = Dorayaki uses his superb skills, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 90 extra damage, also silencing the enemy unit for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Dora Top |link = Dorayaki uses his superb skills, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 117 extra damage, also silencing the enemy unit for 5 seconds. |pair = Sushi |name = |contract = I am Dorayaki. Someday we will fight alongside one another. Eh? Where did my younger sister go? |login = Master Attendant, will you help me find my sister? She's gone again! |arena = Master Attendant, you're here~ but my sister isn't. |skill = Let's fly! |ascend = I've become stronger. Now I can protect my sister better. |fatigue = My body isn't listening to me... |recovering = If my sister is here, then that's great~ |attack = They'll taste my power! |ko = Impossible. I still have others to protect. |notice = I'm bringing out the food~ Master Attendant, what are you all talking about? |idle1 = Such a mischievous little girl, she would disappear in the blink of an eye...it was really worrying. |idle2 = Master Attendant, you don't have any thoughts about my sister, right? |interaction1 = Master Attendant, Taiyaki is my sister. Don't get any ideas. |interaction2 = Are you challenging my yo-yo technique? |interaction3 = You can't just hit things with my yo-yo! |pledge = I will take good care of you! |intimacy1 = Hey! You can't just poke me whenever you want! I really don't know what to do with you... |intimacy2 = Huh? Who do I care about more? My sister is just...my sister. Master Attendant, what's the matter? D..don't get angry! |intimacy3 = Don't get unhappy! I'll show you a magic trick! Look! |skin = Love Lost |skin quote = This... is not what I want to wear! This is my sister... she... sheeee! Nobody laugh! This doesn't even fit me! |skin acquire = Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}